projectsfandomcom-20200222-history
LAM geografia politica/capitoli/storia di israele
Questo testo è redatto con il supporto del libro di Eli Barnavi intitolato "Storia di Israele", edito nel 1999 da Bompiani. Introduzione Storica Premessa Per comprendere a fondo alcune questioni relative alla politica adottata dallo stato israeliano nei confronti degli insediamenti nel West Bank , è necessario avere una visione approfondita almeno della storia immediatamente precedente alla nascita dello stato di Israele, in particolare riguardo alla condizione in cui si viene a trovare l’ebreo fra XIX e XX secolo, confrontato con la sua storia nazionale e con la sua condizione presente di emarginato in via di emancipazione. La diaspora e il movimento sionista Il popolo ebraico costituisce di per sé un’anomalia della storia: mai una nazione ha resistito a secoli di persecuzioni ed esilio, mantenendo viva al suo interno un’impronta culturale e religiosa fortemente caratterizzante, come nel caso di questo popolo. Infatti, nonostante la lontananza dalla terra natia (la Palestina), il popolo ebraico non si è mai disintegrato, è rimasto sempre legato alla sua tradizione religiosa, alla sua identità di “popolo eletto” e alla propria terra di origine. Il prezzo pagato per sopravvivere, per così dire, alla storia, è stato l’essere costretti a vivere ai margini delle società ospitanti, è stato il vivere rinchiusi in ghetti, spesso perseguitati, accusati di ogni male, capro espiatorio di popolazioni esasperate dalle condizioni materiali (il periodo buio dell’alto medioevo, il feudalesimo, le carestie ed epidemie, ecc.) e spirituali (le crisi dei valori religiosi, le scissioni, le riforme e controriforme, la nascita degli stati, il problema delle identità nazionali, ecc.) nelle quali vivevano. Il primo spiraglio di luce si apre con il successo degli ideali della Rivoluzione Francese, che aprono la via all'emancipazione ebraica nella società occidentale. Le nuove idee di libertà ed uguaglianza permettono agli ebrei di inserirsi prepotentemente nella vita politica ed economica occidentale, con notevole successo (soprattutto di tipo economico). Questo processo di emancipazione risulta però contraddittorio e, fatti storici alla mano, controproducente. Infatti, a parte pochi esempi (il caso di ebrei che adottano i "costumi" occidentali, pur rimanendo seguaci della loro religione, trasformandosi così in "israeliti"), la maggioranza dei giudei si introduce nel mondo delle arti e dell'economia, rimanendo tuttavia fortemente legati alla loro identità nazionale, diventando così una forza esterna concorrente dei Gentili . Questa discordanza di intenti (da un lato l'introdursi in un sistema socio-economico e dall'altro il rimanere estranei rispetto alla società nella quale si opera) andrà a rafforzare l'immagine degradante e stereotipata dell'ebreo, visto come sanguisuga, usuraio e usurpatore dei beni e dei risparmi dei “poveri” gentili. Questo fenomeno si verifica solo nell'Europa occidentale; infatti, per i circa 7 milioni di ebrei residenti nell'Europa orientale, la storia va diversamente: nascono movimenti di assimilazione nazionale, movimenti socialisti (come "il Bund", partito proletario ebraico), e l'odio verso gli ebrei si fa subito più forte, sia da parte del padronato, sia da parte dei proletari Gentili. La situazione precipita con il primo pogrom della storia moderna, avvenuto nel 1881 in Russia e causato dell'assassinio dello Zar Alessandro II, seguito da quelli del 1903, 1905 e 1917. Tutto ciò rafforza a dismisura l'anelante nostalgia della Terra Promessa, il desiderio di poter vivere finalmente liberi in una terra che li rispetti e li protegga, ravvivando la necessità di quello che viene considerato dai rabbini il primo comandamento, l'Aliyah, ossia la risalita verso Israele. E così ad alcuni intellettuali ebrei inizia ad essere chiaro il primo nodo fondamentale della "questione ebraica" : gli ebrei, per sopravvivere, devono assolutamente realizzare quel ritorno a Sion tanto sospirato ma mai veramente intrapreso. Ma gli avvenimenti di fine Ottocento non sono l'unico fattore che stimola la riflessione delle “menti illustri” ebraiche: già nella prima metà dell'Ottocento, Yehudah ben Shelomoh Alkalai (1798-1878) e Zevi Hirsch Kalischer (1795-1874) avevano espresso la necessità per il popolo ebraico di creare degli insediamenti permanenti ed autosufficienti (in quanto basati su un'economia di tipo agricolo) in Palestina, di modo da permettere agli ebrei perseguitati nell'est europeo di trovare una sicura dimora in Terra Santa. È soprattutto Zevi Kalischer a mettere a punto un piano di azione dettagliato, nel quale auspica in primis la creazione di un'associazione per la raccolta di fondi destinati all'acquisizione di terreni in Palestina e, in secundis, la lavorazione agricola degli stessi, oltre alla fondazione di una scuola di agraria direttamente in Erez Israel. Tuttavia queste idee non vengono subito prese in considerazione, poiché nel periodo storico in cui vengono formulate è ancora vivo l'“ottimismo emancipazionista” ed inoltre vengono osteggiate da vari fronti di oppositori: gli ebrei assimilati rifiutavano queste idee perché richiamano all'identità nazionale alla quale sono inevitabilmente legati, gli ebrei ortodossi vedono queste proposte come un tentativo politico di sostituirsi alla missione redentrice del Messia, ed infine gli ebrei rivoluzionari considerano queste idee come delle derivazioni scioviniste piccolo-borghesi. Gli avvenimenti (già descritti) che caratterizzano il passaggio fra Ottocento e Novecento segnano definitivamente il tramonto del sogno emancipatore. Infatti, gli ebrei capiscono che per loro non ci può essere integrazione, in un mondo dove l'antisemitismo è dilagante. Nonostante ciò, le idee di Kalischer e Shelomoh Alkalai non vengono ancora prese in considerazione dalla maggioranza degli ebrei : la gran parte di loro, fra il 1881 e i primi decenni del Novecento, emigrerà negli USA (2 mio 1881-1914; 4 mio 1932). È Theodor Herzl che, con il suo libro Der Judenstaat (Lo stato degli ebrei) pubblicato nel 1896 in Germania, dà il via a quel movimento che sarà famoso in tutto il mondo sotto il nome di “sionismo”. Egli riafferma la necessità, per la nazione ebraica, di essere rappresentata da uno stato sovrano, che garantisca una dimora sicura agli esuli della diaspora. Ecco quindi rilanciata l'idea di uno stato ebraico, questa volta meglio formulata e giustificata da un clima politico e sociale sempre più pesante. È così che, un anno dopo la pubblicazione del suo libro, Herzl convoca a Basilea il primo Congresso Sionista (1897) che definisce gli obiettivi ultimi del sionismo: «Il sionismo cerca di stabilire un focolare per il popolo ebreo in Palestina, garantito dal diritto pubblico» . Per raggiungere questi obiettivi vengono fondate l'OSM (Organizzazione Mondiale Sionista), la Banca Mondiale Sionista e un organo di divulgazione in più lingue. Nel 1903 la Gran Bretagna offre al movimento sionista l'Uganda come luogo dove instaurare il nuovo stato ebraico. Il 6° Congresso Sionista accetta la proposta, poiché, per quanto riguarda la Palestina, l'ostruzionismo ottomano è troppo forte. Tuttavia questa decisione non avrà seguito, poiché, morto Herzl, l'8° Congresso Sionista (1905) rifiuterà definitivamente la proposta britannica, invocando la necessità per uno stato nazionale di sorgere nel luogo dove si trovano le proprie radici. Questa chiara presa di posizione sfocia nella Dichiarazione Balfour del 1917 , che stabilisce il riconoscimento da parte della corona britannica delle intenzioni del sionismo, e costituisce per il congresso una base sicura sulla quale operare, proprio nel momento in cui nell'est europeo infuriano le persecuzioni (migliaia di ebrei vengono uccisi durante i pogrom) e l'unica via di fuga diventa la Palestina (l'Occidente infatti, è chiuso ai superstiti). Ben presto però le buone intenzioni della dichiarazione vengono smentite dalla pubblicazione dei "libri bianchi", coi quali si impediva di fatto agli ebrei l'accesso alla Palestina. Questo progressivo voltafaccia britannico ha l'effetto di convincere definitivamente chi ancora era scettico rispetto alle idee del sionismo, che si afferma così prepotentemente fra gli ebrei europei e non solo. Infatti, nel maggio del 1942, si tiene a New York, nell'hotel Biltmore, l'ennesimo Congresso Sionista, che definisce chiaramente e senza mezzi termini il suo obiettivo ultimo: «The establishment of Palestine as a Jewish Commonwealth» ossia, letteralmente, “l’instaurazione in Palestina di una comunità indipendente ebraica”. In quest’ottica non è da dimenticare l’enorme peso morale e storico della “soluzione finale” al problema ebraico individuata da Hitler e dai suoi collaboratori: la shoha. Questa vicenda, infatti, riporta sotto i riflettori internazionali la questione ebraica, che a questo punto coinvolge tutti, ebrei e gentili: dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale l’Europa si ritrova fra le mani lo scottante dossier degli ebrei sopravvissuti. Il primo problema che viene a manifestarsi è quello inerente alla loro sistemazione: non avendo più luoghi dove poter essere ospitati, vengono raccolti in “campi profughi” (displaced persons camp), in attesa di una soluzione. È un’occasione d’oro che il movimento sionista non si lascia sfuggire: l’orrore della shoah, lo scandalo dei superstiti abbandonati nei campi profughi, l’incapacità del mandato britannico di gestire l’immigrazione ebraica in Palestina (come ha dimostrato, fra i tanti, il caso della nave Exodus, 1947) e l’incapacità internazionale nell’individuare rapidamente una soluzione permettono all’ideologia sionista di affermarsi come unica soluzione possibile. Pressata dagli Stati Uniti, la Gran Bretagna rimette il mandato sulla Palestina in mano all’ONU. Intanto le organizzazioni parastatali ebraiche insediate in Palestina lavorano sodo per consolidare la loro posizione sul territorio palestinese, attraverso l’acquisto massiccio di terre e attraverso azioni belliche . È così che il 29 novembre 1947 la Comunità Internazionale vota la risoluzione 181 , che prevede la spartizione della Palestina in due stati: quello a est sarebbe diventato lo stato arabo, quello a ovest lo stato ebraico, che dichiarerà la sua indipendenza il 14 maggio 1948 a Tel Aviv, per bocca del futuro primo ministro David Ben Gurion. Figura 1 Assemblea Generale delle Nazioni Unite, Risoluzione 181 (Piano di spartizione, ONU, 1947) █ Favorevoli ██ Astenuti ██ Contrari ██ Assenti Il sionismo aveva vinto, ciò per cui si era battuto si era realizzato, il sogno messianico era diventato realtà. Il prezzo, tuttavia, era altissimo. Se, da una parte, lo stato israeliano doveva la sua nascita al forte attaccamento degli ebrei alla terra dei propri avi, dall'altra ciò che più profondamente aveva contribuito alla realizzazione di questo sogno era stato l'antisemitismo: esso, come si è visto, «è stato una delle radici di Israele, e la più avvelenata, ma anche, purtroppo, la più vigorosa.» . Lo stato di Israele e i conflitti con il mondo arabo Il giorno dopo aver dichiarato la propria indipendenza, lo stato israeliano viene immediatamente attaccato dai paesi arabi confinanti: Libano, Siria, Giordania, Iraq ed Egitto. È la cosiddetta “Guerra di Indipendenza”, che si protrae dal maggio del ’48 al maggio del ’49, terminando con la vittoria da parte dell’esercito israeliano sulle truppe arabe e l’istituzione della Linea Verde, che costituisce tutt’oggi il confine orientale di Israele. Dopo questa prima esperienza di guerra, Israele consolida la sua posizione sia interna che internazionale: istituisce l’IDF (Israeli Defence Force), promuove l’immigrazione di ebrei, sviluppa l’industria e l’agricoltura, le telecomunicazioni e le infrastrutture pubbliche (come strade, aeroporti, scuole e così via). Alla fine degli anni ’50 la produzione industriale è duplicata, così come l’occupazione, e lo stato conta oramai oltre due milioni di cittadini. Nel 1956 Israele (segretamente alleata con Francia e Inghilterra) attacca l’Egitto che, oltre ad aver bloccato il canale di Suez, stava insediando basi militari nella penisola del Sinai ed aveva stretto un’alleanza con Siria e Giordania. In otto giorni, Israele conquista l’intera penisola del Sinai, fermandosi solo a 16 km dal canale di Suez. L’ONU decide di schierare un corpo internazionale di emergenza sul confine israelo-egiziano, e il canale viene riaperto alle navi, permettendo a Israele di incrementare il suo commercio con l’Asia e gli stati dell’Africa orientale, e di importare più facilmente petrolio dai paesi del Golfo. Sul piano internazionale Israele entra a far parte dell’ONU nel 1949, e dopo l’invasione del Sinai, avendo consolidato il proprio sistema economico, inizia a stabilire relazioni diplomatiche con quasi tutti i paesi occidentali, inclusa l’America Latina, e con molti stati africani e alcuni asiatici, collaborando al loro sviluppo attraverso l’invio di esperti in diversi campi, quali l’irrigazione e l’agricoltura, la tecnologia (soprattutto ingegneri e fisici), l’istruzione e così via. Importante è la nascita, nel 1965, di un’ambasciata della Repubblica Federale Tedesca in Israele, poiché segna l’inizio di una normalizzazione dei rapporti fra i due stati, grazie anche all’avvenuta cattura, e successiva condanna a morte per impiccagione, di Adolf Eichmann, capo delle operazioni di sterminio durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Se a livello internazionale gli equilibri sembrano consolidati, la stessa cosa non si può dire a livello regionale. Infatti, nel 1967 c’è un’intensificazione della tensione fra Israele e gli stati arabi confinanti, causata dal bombardamento siriano di insediamenti agricoli nel nord della Cisgiordania e dal nuovo blocco egiziano del Canale di Suez. In soli sei giorni (5-11 maggio 1967) Israele supera la Green Line, invadendo tutta la Cisgiordania, la striscia di Gaza, la penisola del Sinai e le alture del Golan, causando la fuga di centinaia di migliaia di rifugiati palestinesi verso gli stati arabi confinanti, ai quali sarà successivamente proibito il ritorno. La risoluzione 242 dell’ONU cerca di ristabilire la pace nell’area, ma il Summit di Khartoum, al quale partecipano gli stati arabi, non riconosce Israele. Inoltre fra il 1968 e il 1970 lungo il Canale di Suez si alternano incursioni israeliane ed egiziane, che terminano solo grazie ad un “cessate il fuoco” stipulato fra i due stati. Il 6 ottobre 1973 Egitto e Siria attaccano simultaneamente Israele, dando il via a quella che sarà ricordata come la guerra dello Yom Kippur. Gli scontri durano tre settimane, durante le quali l’IDF riesce a respingere l’attacco, superando a sud il Canale e penetrando a nord nelle alture del Golan fino a giungere a 32 chilometri dalla capitale siriana, Damasco. Dopo questa ennesima sconfitta, Egitto e Siria accettano di negoziare, anche se con molta difficoltà, con Israele che, da parte sua, restituisce parte dei territori conquistati. Nel 1982 l’IDF conduce una campagna militare nel sud del Libano, con lo scopo di creare una “fascia di sicurezza” per impedire ai miliziani dell’OLP (Organizzazione per la Liberazione della Palestina) di attaccare, per mezzo di azioni terroristiche, i villaggi vicino al confine settentrionale del paese. La presenza militare in quest’area dura fino all’estate 2000, quando viene completato il ritiro delle truppe. Ma nel luglio 2006 gli attacchi missilistici da parte degli Hezbollah danno il via alla seconda guerra in Libano. Inoltre Israele è stato bersaglio di numerose azioni terroristiche, sia prima della sua fondazione, che dopo, ma soprattutto durante le due Intifada (1988 e 2000). Uno degli attacchi più tristemente famosi è stato l’assassinio della squadra di atletica alle Olimpiadi di Monaco, avvenuto nel 1972. I trattati di pace In Medio Oriente si inizia a parlare “seriamente” di pace solo nel 1977, con la visita del primo ministro egiziano Anwar Sadat a Gerusalemme, seguita dai primi negoziati di pace fra Israele ed Egitto, patrocinati dagli Stati Uniti (e dall’allora presidente Jimmy Carter), che sfociano negli accordi di Camp David (settembre 1978) che contengono una bozza per il processo di pace in Medio Oriente, e una proposta per uno stato palestinese. La definitiva distensione dei rapporti israelo-egiziani si ha con la firma dei trattati di pace di Washington, D. C., il 26 marzo 1979, a cui segue il ritiro israeliano dalla penisola del Sinai. Per quanto riguarda i rapporti con la Giordania, i negoziati, peraltro difficoltosi, iniziano solo con la conferenza di pace di Madrid (1991), e si protraggono per tre anni, sfociano nel trattato di pace fra Giordania e Israele, firmato dal Primo Ministro israeliano Yitzhak Rabin e da Re Hussein di Giordania il 26 ottobre 1994 alla presenza del presidente americano Bill Clinton. Se con Giordania ed Egitto si riesce a raggiungere un accordo di pace relativamente in breve tempo, la stessa cosa non vale con l’OLP. Sebbene si riesca ad arrivare ad un reciproco riconoscimento con la firma, il 13 settembre 1993, della Dichiarazione dei Principi fra Israele e l’OLP, la strada verso una soluzione del problema è lunga e difficile. Alla Dichiarazione dei Principi seguono i trattati B di Oslo (Accordi ad interim fra israeliani e palestinesi, settembre 1995), che definiscono le prime forme della futura Autorità Palestinese che emergerà dalle prime elezioni del 1996, e il modo in cui dovranno svolgersi i negoziati fra Israele e l’Autorità Palestinese che dovrebbero portare ad un’intesa sullo status finale della Palestina. Inoltre gli accordi ad interim prevedono un ridispiegamento dell’esercito israeliano in Cisgiordania, in accordo con una sua nuova suddivisione in tre diversi tipi di aree, ciascuna soggetta in modo diverso all’autorità israeliana: ▫ Area A – Comprende le maggiori città della Cisgiordania, ed è sotto la completa responsabilità dell’Autorità Palestinese per quanto riguarda sia il mantenimento dell’ordine pubblico e la sicurezza sia per quanto riguarda gli affari civili. ▫ Area B – Comprende piccole città e villaggi, ed è sotto la parziale responsabilità dell’Autorità Palestinese: essa si occupa, come nell’area A, degli affari civili e del mantenimento dell’ordine pubblico, mentre l’IDF si occupa della sicurezza dei coloni israeliani e della lotta al terrorismo. ▫ Area C – Comprende tutti gli insediamenti israeliani, le aree di importanza strategica e i territori disabitati. Quest’area cade, di fatto, sotto la giurisdizione del governo israeliano, in quanto Israele è responsabile del mantenimento dell’ordine pubblico, della sicurezza e degli affari civili relativi al territorio (come la pianificazione del territorio, la gestione degli scavi archeologici e via dicendo). Come conseguenza di questo ridispiegamento, il 18% della Cisgiordania viene designato Area A, il 21% Area B e il restante 61% Area C. I negoziati sullo status finale della Palestina iniziano come previsto nel 1996, ma i continui attentati terroristici fanno arenare il processo di pace. Nel giugno 2000 il presidente Clinton invita Barak e Arafat a Camp David, nel tentativo di rilanciare i negoziati, che si erano bloccati su temi quali la sicurezza, i rifugiati, gli insediamenti, i confini, Gerusalemme e così via. Il summit si chiude con un nulla di fatto, ed inoltre nella seconda metà dell’anno scoppia la seconda Intifada (causata da una “passeggiata” che il Primo Ministro israeliano Ariel Sharon fa davanti alla moschea Al Haqsa). Nel 2003 il presidente americano George Bush sottopone una “Road Map” a israeliani e palestinesi, nel tentativo di riavviare i negoziati. Il problema è l’incapacità dell’Autorità Palestinese di fermare le azioni terroristiche, per Israele presupposto chiave per il proseguimento dei negoziati. Nel 2005 Israele si ritira dalla striscia di Gaza e da quattro insediamenti in Cisgiordania, per cercare di fermare la spirale di terrorismo, ma l’elezione di Hamas alla guida dell’Autorità Palestinese causa nuovi attacchi con missili Kassam da Gaza e, di conseguenza, un nuovo intervento dell’esercito israeliano nella striscia, oltre che un ristagno completo dei negoziati, nonostante il tentativo della seconda amministrazione Bush, e in particolare di Condoleeza Rice, di rilanciare il processo di pace. Per quanto riguarda la Siria, gli unici due tentativi di negoziato risalgono al 1995-'96 e al 2000, ma si concludono con un nulla di fatto. Al giorno d’oggi non ci sono negoziati in corso, in quanto la Siria è considerata, al pari dell’Iran, un’organizzazione terroristica come gli Hezbollah e i vari gruppi estremisti palestinesi. Storia degli insediamenti Dopo l'occupazione della Cisgiordania, avvenuta nel 1967, in Israele ci si interroga su cosa farne di questo territorio. Alcuni esponenti del governo propongono di tenerlo libero da insediamenti, per poter usarlo successivamente come oggetto di trattazione per futuri negoziati, mentre vari gruppi di interesse (soprattutto religiosi, quali Gush Emunim, e di estrema destra) premono affinché si creino insediamenti in quei territori, al fine di favorire una futura annessione. Alla fine è quest'ultima corrente a prevalere e, nel settembre 1947, nasce il primo insediamento: Kefar Ezyon, vicino a Betlemme; questo avviene però senza che ci sia un piano strategico che regoli il processo di costruzione degli insediamenti. Così verso la fine del '67 Yigal Alon, che era stato capo del Comitato Ministeriale per gli Insediamenti, inizia a preparare un piano per la realizzazione di insediamenti in alcune parti della Cisgiordania. Il Piano Alon Questo progetto non sarà mai ufficialmente adottato dallo stato di Israele ma, sebbene rivisto molte volte, fornirà la base per successivi piani, come quelli riguardanti la distribuzione sul territorio degli insediamenti costruiti verso la fine degli anni Settanta. Il Piano Alon prevede, inizialmente, la creazione di insediamenti nella Valle del Giordano (compreso il deserto di Giuda) così da assicurare una presenza ebraica in queste aree, per poterle successivamente annettere formalmente. Inoltre si sconsiglia la costruzione di insediamenti in aree densamente popolate da palestinesi. Tuttavia questo suggerimento (espresso nelle prime versioni del piano) non viene seguito; infatti, nell'ultima stesura, risalente al 1970, si prevedono ulteriori aree da destinare alla costruzione di insediamenti: la prima riguarda una fascia di terra lungo il Giordano, la seconda i dintorni di Gerusalemme, oltre a Betlemme (blocco di Ezyon) e un'area a sud delle colline di Hebron. Complessivamente, il Piano Alon prevede così l'annessione di circa il 50% della Cisgiordania, lasciando il territorio rimanente ad un futuro stato giordano-palestinese. Così nel 1977, anno dell'ascesa al governo del Likud (partito conservatore di destra), gli insediamenti costruiti nella Cisgiordania in accordo con il piano Alon sono circa 31, per una popolazione complessiva di circa 4.500 residenti. Durante il periodo di governo del Likud (1977-1984) il piano Alon fu gradualmente accantonato, in favore di nuovi progetti e linee guida. Gli sforzi sono infatti, concentrati soprattutto a Gerusalemme Est e in altre parti della Cisgiordania (vedi Piano Drobless e Sharon) che non erano comprese nel Piano Alon, come ad esempio la catena montuosa centrale o le colline occidentali, a nord e sud di Gerusalemme. È il governo di unità nazionale capeggiato da Shimon Peres e Yitzhak Shamir (1984-1988) che riesuma il piano Alon, generando così un nuovo afflusso di risorse verso gli insediamenti costruiti negli anni Settanta. La destra del Gush Emunim Durante gli anni di governo del Likud nasce un movimento religioso di estrema destra, il Gush Emunim (Blocco del Fedele) capeggiato dal rabbino Zvi Yehuda Kook. Questo movimento ha lo scopo di forzare il governo a fondare il maggior numero possibile di insediamenti nella Cisgiordania, poiché, secondo la sua visione, la “grande Israele” messianica può essere solo tutta la Palestina, e non solamente una piccola parte. Il metodo usato da Gush Emunim per fondare nuovi insediamenti era di stabilirsi in un determinato luogo senza il permesso delle autorità, in modo da costringere il governo, in tempi successivi, a riconoscere de facto l'esistenza dell'insediamento. In alcuni casi si è persino ricorso a coperture di tipo giuridico, come l'utilizzo delle forme “campo di lavoro” o “scavo archeologico” per ottenere i permessi di costruzione. In tempi successivi, questi “campi” o “scavi” sono stati riconosciuti come, per citare due esempi, l'insediamento di Ofra e quello di Shilo. C'è da segnalare come, negli anni del secondo mandato del Likud, (1981-1984), il governo abbia finito per sostenere apertamente tutti i progetti di Gush Emunim, grazie anche all'uscita dal governo del Partito Democratico per il Cambiamento. Il piano Drobless e il piano Sharon Durante il primo governo del Likud, Matitiyahu Drobless, capo della Divisione per gli Insediamenti dell'OSM (Organizzazione Sionista Mondiale) prepara un piano dettagliato (che prenderà il suo nome) per la costruzione di nuovi insediamenti, in linea con i progetti di Gush Emunim. Questo piano porta alla creazione di molti insediamenti situati prevalentemente nell'area della catena montuosa centrale. Drobless non è tuttavia l'unico a progettare un piano di insediamento in Cisgiordania. Anche l'allora ministro dell'Agricoltura, Ariel Sharon, prepara un suo progetto. Esso non è altro che una sintesi del Piano Alon e del Piano Drobless: in sostanza consiglia l'annessione di tutta la Cisgiordania, fatta eccezione per un certo numero di enclavi densamente popolate da palestinesi. Tuttavia questo piano non sarà adottato ufficialmente dal governo, ma sarà in ogni caso la base delle attività dello stesso ministero dell'agricoltura . Il piano Sharon porta alla creazione di insediamenti nell'area ovest della catena montuosa centrale, soprattutto a Nord di Gerusalemme, per evitare il crearsi di un grosso agglomerato palestinese, che si sarebbe potuto formare dall'unione di Jenin, Nablus e Ramallah e alcune comunità arabe al di qua della Green Line (Umm el-fahm e Kafr Quasem). Il “piano dei centomila” Nel 1983 il ministero dell'Agricoltura e l'Organizzazione Sionista Mondiale pubblicano un “piano generale” per gli insediamenti in Cisgiordania, valido fino all'anno 2010, avente nel periodo 1983-1986 la sua fase di sviluppo principale. Gli obiettivi di questo progetto sono da un lato attirare entro l'anno 1986, almeno 80.000 nuovi ebrei nella Cisgiordania, così da raggiungere una popolazione complessiva di 100.000 residenti , dall'altro la costruzione di 23 nuovi insediamenti civili e 20 nuovi avamposti militari Nahl (una divisione delle IDF) il tutto corredato da circa 400 km di strade. Siccome la fase operativa di questo piano cade proprio durante il secondo mandato del Likud (1984-'86), e quindi in coincidenza con l'appoggio del governo al Gush Emunim, non si tengono in considerazione le indicazioni fornite dal progetto e riguardanti la collocazione geografica degli insediamenti, preferendo indirizzare le risorse verso la Valle del Giordano, realizzando così un compromesso fra i sostenitori del piano Alon e i sostenitori del piano Drobless/Sharon. Nel 1986, il governo raggiunge, per quanto riguarda gli insediamenti, i suoi obiettivi, mentre per ciò che concerne il numero di residenti in Cisgiordania, ci si ferma a 51.000 unità. Ecco perché, nei governi laburisti successivi (1988-'92) si assisterà ad un'espansione febbrile degli insediamenti già esistenti, causando un aumento di popolazione ebraica in Cisgiordania pari al 60% in sei anni. (Nel 1992 la popolazione raggiungerà il valore-obiettivo di 100.000 residenti). Trattati di Oslo Nel 1992 si crea un nuovo governo, capeggiato da Yitzhak Rabin, esponente del Partito del Lavoro. Le intenzioni sono di diminuire le risorse destinate agli insediamenti (da notare come gli obiettivi del piano dei centomila fossero stati raggiunti). Così, nel 1993, viene firmata la dichiarazione dei principi fra Israele e OLP, che sebbene non proibisca esplicitamente a Israele di costruire nuovi insediamenti, auspica per lo meno un cambiamento nella politica. Bisognerà aspettare il 1995 e gli accordi B di Oslo per vedere formulato il divieto di intervenire in qualsiasi modo nella Cisgiordania: “Neither side shall initiate or take any step that will change the status of the West Bank and the Gaza Strip pending the outcome of the permanent status negotiations.” Nonostante gli accordi vietino “azioni atte a modificare lo status della Cisgiordania” Israele continua, seppur in misura minore, a promuovere l’espansione degli insediamenti, grazie anche ad un accordo con l’amministrazione americana, che prometteva di bloccare l’espansione degli stessi (fatta eccezione per quelli presenti nell’area Alon: Gerusalemme est e la Valle del Giordano) conservando tuttavia alcuni margini d’azione, determinati dall’entità della “crescita naturale” degli insediamenti. Effettivamente, dal 1993 al 2000, i nuovi insediamenti costruiti sono solo 3, ma la popolazione totale passa da 100.5 a 191.6 mila residenti ebrei: una crescita del 90% in 7 anni! Viene dunque da chiedersi come sia stata interpretata dal governo israeliano l’espressione “crescita naturale”. Se comunemente questa variabile viene calcolata sottraendo le morti alle nascite avvenute in un anno, in Israele il fattore “crescita naturale”, per quanto riguarda gli insediamenti, viene calcolato sottraendo le morti ai nati in un anno più il fattore immigrazione (cioè le persone che in quell’anno si sono trasferite nell’area in esame). D'altra parte c'è da sottolineare come Israele abbia da sempre fornito incentivi per chi si trasferiva in un insediamento, come sgravi fiscali, minor costo delle abitazioni, e così via. In questo modo è stato possibile espandere gli insediamenti già presenti, costruendo nuovi quartieri, che in alcuni casi erano veri e propri nuovi insediamenti (in quanto non c’era continuità territoriale con quelli iniziali) compresi nell’area di giurisdizione dell’insediamento adiacente . Infatti, le nuove abitazioni costruite fra il 1993 e il 2001 ammontano a ben 11.000 unità, con un picco nell'anno 2000 (4800 nuove unità abitative). A fine 2005, gli insediamenti ufficiali presenti in Cisgiordania ammontano a 124 unità (129 prima del 2005, quando 4 insediamenti sono stati evacuati e uno (Ofarim, vicino a Ramallah.) è stato annesso all’insediamento di Bet Aryeh) per una popolazione totale di 249.573 abitanti (per dettagli vedere allegato D).